


Let the music shake you

by cophinetrash



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Sarah Manning, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7008847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cophinetrash/pseuds/cophinetrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this the year of our lord 2016 we have been blessed with bisexual Sarah Manning. This is an extended look on Sarah's wild night out. The guy isn't in this because sapphic reasons. Basically just smut because my brain would not let me do anything at all until this was out of my system.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the music shake you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all bisexual sarah manning lovers like myself](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+bisexual+sarah+manning+lovers+like+myself).



> English isn't my native language and this is unbetaed so maybe be kind if you leave comments? Expect some mistakes in grammar and of any othe kind actually. I'm just a smol gay nugget. Ok hope you enjoy because seriously bisexual Sarah Fucking Manning wouldn't let me sleep, eat, go about my day until I wrote this down. Literally she kept banging pots and pans all the way until I typed the very last word, she's a relentless, west ham loving little shit.
> 
> *ollies out while screaming at the top of my lungs BISEXUAL SARAH FUCKING MANNING*

The voice in the back of her head was starting to push and crawl its way to the very front of her brain throbbing, throbbing and expanding. She could feel behind yer eyeballs when she pressed the heels of her hands against her closed eyes.

Define orphan  
Orphan. Orphanage

At least we know your real parents were assholes

That's all you'll ever be. All you'll ever be.  
You came to me an orphan. You came to me an orphan and you're still one that is all you will ever be.

Fuuuck!. Sarah screamed as she kicked the door of the dingy bar open. The strong smell of stale beer and cigarettes hit her like a slap right away, like the slap of an agry mother, that would rather see you dead. That would rather have you gone instead of...

 

She sat at a stool hunched and stiff. This was home. Her real home, the only one she truly belonged to. She immediatly called the barman, whiskey straight and beer. One after the another until she started feeling lighter. The buzz of alcohol making her breathe easier.

But that fucking voice it just wouldn't leave her alone. Soon enough some men were offering to buy her a beer. One asked her to dance and one even offered to take her for a spin on his disco stick. Jesus where do these freaks even come from? Did he really think that would work with that stench in his breath. Her beer was gone again so she called for two more and when she asked the barman who was playing, she could barely hear him over the sound of a booming bass and the crowd screaming. She had to keep drinking before the sadness had any chance to creep into her further, scrubbing her face she took a look at herself in the mirror. She stood in terror and looked at her... Beth, she mumbled. She looked behind her and didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed to find no one there. 

Someone approached her and she jumped startled.

Dizzy you tosser.  
Slurring she patted his shoulder hard. Bingo! she'd have a little help forgetting. He'd sure fuck her. But then he wouldn't shut up.  
how you get that thing off your face? have you seen mika? what are you doing here?

Managing nothing beyond half assed answers she looked away. Fucking killjoy. 

Then she saw her, a girl taller than her, slim body and long nice legs, wavy brown her and looking her way smiling.  
Damn.

The girl approched her swaying and smirking.  
Yeah she can get it. Sarah thought. As this girl leaned against the counter she checked her out licking the rim of her beer bottle. 

You want a slippery nipple? the girl smiled and leaned into her. Sarah took the shot right away downing it immediately. She pulled the girl by the bottom of her top and kissed her hard. Being met with an equal hunger. Yeah this is my ride. Knowing the path to the quickest reward was between her own legs and someone else's.

She took the girl's hand and pulled her to the dance floor attracting a couple of odd and pleased looks. Finally she got lost between a throng of sweaty people, sliding against each other. All of them pressed to one another, pulsing and vibrating.  
She ran her hands up and down the girl's sides pulling her into her and sliding a leg between hers, losing no time in grinding while she found herself pressed against a table almost knocking someone's drinks off. This made her laugh, seeing someone eager to touch her, to please her.

The music flowed around her and enveloped her making her heart beat so hard she felt invigorated. Faint memories of one too many nights spent this way.  
Snatching a bottle of vodka from an unattended table and pulling the girl's hand once again she found a way across the makeshift dance floor.

She heard giggles behind her and licked her lips in full predator mode. They found a door in a back room and slipped inside and as soon as the door was closed, she felt soft lips press against hers demanding, kissing her thoroughly. She slipped her hands under her top and cupped her breast squezzing roughly. A moan slipped from both as their lips continued brushing.

They passed the bottle until it was pretty much empty. With a steady income of alcohol and encouragement from warm hands touching her, Sarah became a flurry of frenzied movements grunting and pulling at the girl’s clothing. Until she was pushed backwards and lifted on top of a counter. Fuck this girl was deceptively strong, and hot lips parted to kiss her stomach and lower while overly excited hands pulled at her pants, she lifted herself and helped her get her panties and her damn tight jeans down.  
Warm hands tenderly pried her thighs open and slowly a hot tongue made its ways down until it connected with her wet sex. She cried out and tangled her fingers in brown long hair and left them there. It was the fucking single most erotic thing she had seen, a beautiful face and a headful of soft hair bobbing slowly so slowly up and down between her trembling thighs. All she could feel was a growing pressure in her core, pushing anything else away. It didn’t really take long for her to come. Had she not been after the quickest way to an orgasm she would be embarrassed. 

She hopped off the counter and held the girl's face in her hands stopping for just a second to take her in. She was more than cute and she definitely knew what she was doing.  
She took a small step forward and kissed her languorously. She didn’t even know why but she felt the desire to kiss her like that. Their breath became ragged and once again she was pushed but this time down and over a couple of mats on the floor of what seemed to be a sort of live-in quarters. Never breaking their kiss she was straddled but she wanted to feel more she wanted to feel it all at once.

Oi oi Wait. You should really be naked.

She worked the brunette’s skirt off her along with her underwear but before she was finished, she was shoved down between laughs.

We should get these tight jeans off you. The girl said with a big smile on her swollen pink lips. While removing Sarah’s grey tank top, pleasantly finding her topless under the fabric. After a few useless tugs Sarah started laughing too.

Yeah these ain’t coming out, you’d have to take my bots off and I’m just not stopping to take’em off. A couple more halfhearted tries and the task was forgotten.

They’re driving me crazy. 

She said giving up on the idea of getting Sarah’s jeans off and just settled for getting them down but she couldn’t get them past her calves. She looked down and assessed the state in which she had Sarah: on her back, no panties, jeans stuck and boots still on. She made quite a sight, it made them laugh again.

You’re driving me crazy, just c’mere. 

Sarah purred sitting to wrap her arms around the desperate girl’s waist. They kissed again, this time with an exponential urgency lying down and feeling all that soft smooth skin pressed against her chest, she ran her hands up and down the girl’s back.

So what’s your story? The girl asked between hot kisses sucking her tongue and nibbling her lips.  
I just wanna feel something. Other than the fucking guilt rattling her ribcage this way and that, leaving her crushed and with no bruises to show for it.

Without her noticing her wrists where lifted and an empty pillow case was promptly wrapped around them, tied to fuck knows what but a tug revealed a metallic sound and the knot was well tied. At least she wasn’t fucking on the cold hard floor, her ass wouldn’t be sore and hurt the morning after.  
Truly she’s done so much worse. Soon the girl was resting her hands on her tits to gain support and straddling her crotch and damn was she fucking wet. Feeling each other’s heat made them cry out, Sarah tried to grab the girl’s hips but she couldn’t. 

Haha right. I’m tied and immobilized. She thought; somewhere in the back of her altered mind there was a nagging voice screaming. Neolution plant! Danger!

Good. She whispered. To which the girl answered rocking her hips in slow short circles first.  
Aaahh fuck- she whimpered and shut her eyes.  
There it was finally, that familiar white bolt of pleasure travelling thru her body. Not long after they were both quivering and sarah licked her dry lips and started making short hot drown out sounds. She was riding her hard and going wild on top of her. She was going to be sore after all, totally worth it tough.

You like it? Sarah heard her own coarse voice ask.  
Yes the girl answered crying out. So she likes to be talked to.

C’mon fucking ride me, you feel so good. That garnered her wilder movements that had them both panting fast. The euphoric woman on top reached for her hands untying them and placing them covering her tits. Sarah in turn squeezed them.  
I’ll ride you thru these seemingly clean but questionable mats. Sarah burst out laughing but was cut short by hip movements sharper and more focused that had their clits rubbing deliciously.

The brunette leaned but kept her movements strong. They were both sopping wet when Sarah saw the girl take one of her own hands between them both to do something she couldn’t see. Then she felt her wet folds being parted and a hot sex pressed tight to hers, the full on, almost burning contact of a wet smooth cunt against her own. It drove her wild.

Fffffuuuck  
Good? Her temporary partner asked.  
So...good

Her voice was starting to break. It felt like forever and not too long at once. With this wild girl leaning into her, feeling her torso press into her, it was almost hard to breathe. Sarah moved her hands from the girl’s chest to her ass pulling her into her, controlling the rhythm and squeezing hard, a tongue slid into her ear and she heard her whimpering and moaning nonstop, it put her right one step over the edge, it made her start to thrust her hips up and down rubbing herself against this hot girl.  
It had been so long since she had last been with a woman.

The pleasure coiled tight in her pelvis made them both move in a sloppy way, crying out louder and louder, the girl in her lap went back to sitting. It made Sarah grateful because she needed to see her face while she came. Eyelids fluttered closed and she saw full round breasts bounce before her. Fuck, it was an amazing sight. It gave the little tug she needed. When she felt her press and try to close her thighs on her sides, she kept moving her hips relentlessly and came hard. Her fast movements pushing the girl off balance and sending her forward to land on her chest a final time; which again provided some seriously hot whimpering right in her hear. Shivering in a wave of post-orgasm bliss. Their ragged breath slowing until they were both spent. 

Panting, coming down from their high and plummeting down down slowly back to this borrowed mat on the floor. She just had her brains fucked out of her.  
Passed some minutes to recover. She had to keep moving, she shoved the girl aside and was met with a lazy dopey smile. She felt a cocky grin growing on her lips.

That was fucking hot.  
Yeah. Gotta go though.

Some more minutes were spent in a blur helping this wonder girl get dressed again and kissing each other hungrily still, like they wanted to bruise each other’s lips. She came back out the small back room, looking completely disheveled and laughing. No names, no phone numbers no strings attached, what she likes best. She left the woman back in the dance floor but not without some more hot kissing to last her at least until she got her next high and found herself somewhere else. She was just stepping aside and she could already hear again that damned voice in her head demanding to be listened to.

That was great champ. You think we can do a repeat before you’re done?  
Done what? Just piss off. She said pushing through the mass of people cluttering the dance floor. 

She walked by dizzy and threw some deuces and bringing her index and middle finger to her open mouth and simulated licking between them laughing.  
Got more pussy than you tonight...wanker! she screamed at him. 

Throwing the door open she stepped into the freezing street walking aimlessly.

Where’s our next drink coming from genius?

I dunno... yours? Sarah chuckled 

No comeback just silence, so she sighed and kept moving. But she had just walked a few steps ahead when she saw her again in front of her.

Bloody Christ you’re still here. Frustrated she kicked a trash bin

You know I could get you arrested for that

Like fuck you can officer Girl Scout. YOU'RE DEAD! Stop following me twat! She passed her and yelled at the cold air behind her, where a big nothing stood.

This is just like babysitting a fucking hooligan.

WEST HAM! WESSST HAAAAAM!!! Sarah screamed at the top of her lungs extending her arms abover her head. Maybe if she humored her she'd stop pissing on her chips. 

Beth following her every step did laugh this time.

You're off the rails sister

Piss off! Don't call me that. She had already furiously stumbled her drunk way several streets away from the club and managed to pull a beanie out of somewhere and put in on. She kept walking fast, hands in her pockets and shoulders slouched forward.  
She decided then.

I want out.

If they wouldn't give hear an out, she would damn well find an exit. Behind her the deserted streets and big buildings rose in the dead of the night. She was completely alone. No one to stop her if she was to do anything, anything at all.  
An old feeling she welcomed. But first... another bottle of beer.


End file.
